


Why

by franonymous (fangirlfrankie)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlfrankie/pseuds/franonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You love him, don't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why

**Author's Note:**

> Written before 6x14, so spoilers up until 6x13.

She was home three days before she worked up the nerve to knock on Tobin’s door.  
Slipping out when most of Alexandria was still asleep, Carol knocked lightly before entering. Most everyone left their doors unlocked, and she knew he was an early riser.  
“Tobin?” She called out. “It’s Carol.”  
“In here.”  
She followed his voice to the kitchen, where he was pouring himself a cup of coffee. When she walked into the kitchen, he grabbed another mug from the cabinet, filled it, and handed it to her.  
“For the record, I know your voice.”  
Carol ducked her head, taking the cup from him. “I wasn’t sure.”  
They stood in silence for a moment. Tobin leaned against the fridge, and Carol took a seat on the counter across from him.  
“I’m really glad you’re alright, Carol.”  
“Thank you.” She took a deep breath. “But I’m not alright.”  
He frowned. “I thought you weren’t hurt?”  
Carol took a sip of coffee and bit her lip.  
“It’s not really a...physical problem.”  
They weren’t easy words to say; especially for a woman as strong as Carol who had been pretending to be unaffected by what she’d endured for so long. She hadn’t even known Tobin that long, but she felt he deserved an explanation.  
“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. But...I understand what you’re saying. At least, I think I do.”  
For the first time since entering his house, Carol met Tobin’s eyes.  
“What happened before I left...” A moment passed. “I don’t want you to think I led you on.”  
Tobin shook his head. “I don’t think that at all.”  
“Us...It was nice. I liked it. I needed it. I was...I am lonely. But it can’t happen again.”  
Tobin gave her a small smile. He had known from the beginning they weren’t built to last. She was damaged. She’d lost too much, and so had he. But she cared about people. She had a dry humor he liked. She was independent and could defend herself better than nearly everyone. She was pretty, and above all, smart; maybe the smartest person he’d ever met.  
“You love him, don’t you?”  
Carol’s mouth opened to give her usual response. She loved him, yes, but she loved the whole group. Tobin didn’t give her the chance.  
“I see the way you look at him. It’s more than just love; it’s not the way you feel about Rick or the rest of them. And for what it’s worth...He looks at you the same way.”  
Carol blinked hard. She had spent so long holding back tears, since being reunited with the group after being taken by Negan’s people, she had been fighting them off. Tobin moved to stand next to her, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly. Carol kept her hand still.  
“This sounds silly but… I still want to be your friend. You’re important to me and I care about you, but above all...I trust you. As much as I can, anyway. There aren’t many people I can say that about.”  
“Why?”  
“Why do I trust you?”  
“Yeah. I want to know. Because I would understand if you didn’t.”  
“You gave all of us a chance, when we first got here. You gave up being head of construction for Abraham because you could see that was what was best for this place. You convinced the others to trust Rick and let him lead, but you wanted us to have the same faith in the people here. You’re a hard worker. You’re a good person, Tobin. And there aren’t many left.” He had been smiling at the floor as she talked.  
“You’re a good person, too.”  
Carol sighed. She wasn’t. Being a good person wasn’t a requirement anymore. Being told she was didn’t make her feel better or erase any of the things she’d had to do. It wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have yet; at least not with Tobin.  
In one big gulp she finished the coffee.  
“My shift starts soon.” She said, placing the mug in the sink. When she turned around, Tobin had a hand outstretched to her.  
“Friends?” He said with a lopsided grin.  
She shook his hand, and gave him a half smile, half smirk.  
“Friends.”


End file.
